Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (season 2, SuperMalechi's future version)
'Note: This is meant to be a pitch for PBS Kids once I help it make new rights.'' After PBS Kids made new rights for Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat with a fan of the show's help, it ordered 52 episodes for a second season of thd show. The voice cast from thd original remains, with some little difference. Voice Cast *Holly G. Frankel as Sagwa *Jeff Bennett as Dongwa *Jesse Vinet as Sheegwa *Rick Jones as Fufu *Hiro Kanwanga as The Foolish Magistrate Writers *Malechi Perez *Amy Tan *George Daughtry *Owen Kyle *Alan Silberberg *Gerald Lewis *Matthew Cope *Kyle McCulloch *Andrew Goodman *Luke Brookshier *Eric Shaw *Anne Marie Peotta *Tean Schultz *Michael F. Hamill *Bruce Robb *Chuck Klein Episodes #Trapped Bat - When Fufu is trapped in a ice cave far away, Sagwa must rescue him. #The Shivering Eight (thanks to Owen Kyle) - Sagwa, Sheegwa, Dongwa, Fufu and the alley cats find themselves lost in a blizzard try to stay warm . #Snakes and Cats - Dongwa thinks snakes are scary, so Sagwa must help him and scare the snakes back to their cave. #Sheegwa's New Friend (thanks to Owen Kyle) - While the Magistrate's palace roof needs repairs, the Miao kittens go to the festival for friendship and Sheegwa meets a new friend. #Miao Family Reunion (thanks to Owen Kyle) - Sagwa and her family invite the others for a family reunion #Chi Chi Sticks (thanks to Owen Kyle) - When Sagwa and Baba read their Chi Chi sticks, the Sleeve Dogs think they're rubbish and try to trap Sagwa with some traps, but they got trapped themselves. #Luik Do's State of Sickness - Luik Do catches a cold, so Cook must bring some medicine for her. Meanwhile, Sagwa tells Fufu the story of how a man caught a sickness. #Hun Hun's Parents (thanks to Owen Kyle)"- Sagwa and Baba visit Hun Hun's parents. #Scavenger Hunt - Sagwa, Dongwa and Sheegwa go to a scavenger hunt. #The Truth of a Father - The magistrate wonders what happened to his father, while Sagwa and Fufu explain to Yeh Yeh about his father. #Dongwa's Breakdown - When Dongwa's Tai Chi picture falls in the pond, he has a breakdown. Will Sagwa help him feel better? #Sagwa and the Raccoon Dog (thanks to Owen Kyle) - A Japanese raccoon dog named Hatchi is lost, Sagwa must help him return to his mom and let them return to Japan. #Reader Sheegwa - While Reader is away for a week, Sheegwa agrees to fill in for him. #Alley Picnic - Sagwa and her family have a picnic at the alley. #Counting Kio - Sagwa must catch fish for the Magistrate's best feast. #Fufu's Mom (thanks to Owen Kyle) - Fufu's mom comes to visit. #Helping Out - Jun helps The Magiatrate, Tai Tai, Reader and Cook deal with the Sleeve Dogs' behavior, while Nai Nai helps Sagwa deal with a aggorant dog. #Shei Hu the Leader - Shei Hu tries to prove himself to be a leader. #Alley Night Camp (thanks to Owen Kyle) - While having a alley night camp, Sagwa proves that she isn't a scaredy cat. #Sagwa's Band (thanks to Owen Kyle) - Sagwa decides to make a band for Yeh Yeh and Nai Nai's anniversary. #Jet Jet's Sad Day - Jet Jet was sad because his long lost brother was gone. So, Sagwa and the others must cheer him up. #Huang Do's Rest - After Huang Do is praised for her best skills, she is given a rest. But the Sleeve Dogs attempt to ruin it, so Sagwa, Sheegwa and Dongwa must stop them. #Ling Ling Returns - Ling Ling returns and decides to have fun with the felines, but the Sleeve Dogs make fun of him. Will they get back at them? #Sagwa VS. Rat - Sagwa and the rat team up to get more vegetables when the rat eats them. #Riddle-Shang - Sagwa, Fufu, Dongwa and Sheegwa are accidentally thrown into a pig pen and meet a pig named Riddm Shang. #Femg's Mother Pays a Visit - Fem and his mother visit the palace for the first time. #The Cat & the Caterpillar - Sagwa befriends a caterpillar named Shau-Hen (voiced by Jeff Bennett). #Sagwa's Tai Chi Problem - Sagwa, who has been failing her Tai Chi Moves, tries to do better. #The Great Wall Race - The Magistrate brings the Miao kittens, to the Great Walls of China fo a race. #Sagwa's Shock Day - Jet Jet, recovering from an illness, starts acting like a child, and it starts getting repective. #Sagwa Gets Acused - When Dongwa breaks a can, he blames Sagwa. Sagwa must teach him straight. #Just a Girl - When Sagwa is teased for her life by Lik Lik, she decides to teach him that her life is as good as any other. Category:Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat